


Giving life for love

by sophiaswritingstorys



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: What if the link chambers would work in another way, too? What if Neytiri could be a human-dreamwalker instead of a Na'vi?Story about Neytiri who becomes a human.Sets after the movie with the alternate ending, that Jake never became a Na'vi (and can never become) and Grace never died.
Kudos: 8





	Giving life for love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avatar or the characters. All of this belongs to James Cameron.  
> I'm sorry for spelling or language mistakes. English is not my mother tongue, but I hope it's okay :)

Neytiri did think about becoming a human all the time since she met the first dreamwalkers. She didn't thought she'd like it very much, but at least she wanted to know what it's like to be small and have five fingers. And when she met Jake and fell in love with him she really wanted to see him in his natural shape and waste some time at the human place. One day she asked Grace for it's possibility. Grace told Neytiri she'd think about it and then she started working with Max.  
Several days later Grace and Trudy brought Neytiri to the Avatar-training yard, where Grace just built a Na'vi's link chamber.  
Grace told Jake about it when Neytiri was just about to awake as a human-avatar.

Grace: “Don't you think you're behaving yourself childish? I mean what's the big deal? She knows how ugly our places are!“  
Jake sighed loudly and looked at Grace with an annoyed and kinda angry face. His rubbed his head through his light-brown hair and looked back at the table he was sitting at. Grace, who was drinking a cup of coffee, took a long sip and then continued her speech.  
Grace: “Jake she asked me because she's in love with you.“  
Jake returned his face to his boss again and grinned in a way he always did when he wanted to make something less embarrassing and more ridiculous.  
Jake: “That's my fear.“  
Grace knew what he was talking about. Neytiri didn't know about Jake's disability, because he never saw the need to tell her. It didn't matter so far. But now it did.  
Grace: “I got to go, she is waiting . It would be super nice if you would wait for her in the linking room where she's going to wake up. She'll be scared and confused. It might be the best if a known face is waiting for her.“  
Grace left the room with fast steps so Jake had no chance to follow her.  
He sighed in nervousness, but finally made the decision to do what his boss told him.

Jake sat in his wheelchair in the linking room and waited for Neytiri. Grace were outside in her human shape to explain Neytiri what she was supposed to do next.  
Max and Norm walked into the linking room, while Jake was desperately waiting. Max carried a mobile computer and watched Neytiri's brain function.  
Max: “This is beautiful!“  
He showed Jake the brain, but Jake didn't even show any sign of agreement.  
Max: “Well, you're probably most excited about the visit of your lovely soulmate.“  
Norm grinned sassy. Everyone knew about Jake and Neytiri and they made jokes about it. Only Jake seemed to be not amused. Jake seemed to be more nervous than happy about Neytiri's visit. But nobody noticed.  
It took another few minutes until Neytiri's link chamber finally closed and her humanoid body woke up.  
Even if Grace told Jake to wait for her, she, Max and Norm immediately ran to the bed where Neytiri woke up and so Jake had no place to be around, too.  
Grace: “Hello Neytiri. This is me, Grace. You are awake in your new body now. Please keep calm.“  
Neytiri blinked nervously. She didn't sat up, she just looked around.  
Grace: “This is Dr. Max Patel and you know Norm already. Max is going to check your health now. Could you please try to sat up now?“  
Neytiri sat slowly up and then Jake saw her for the first time. Her straight black hair fell over her shoulders on her chest. And she had well shaped brown eyes. Her skin was light brown and her face was freckled. She seemed to be scared of the technology and the humans around her.  
Max started his research and Grace tried to comfort her with explanations about what's going to happen next. Neytiri started to calm down a little, but she didn't recognized Jake sitting in the background.  
Jake got more nervous during the research. He thought about disappearing, but didn't dare to. After Max finished his research and Neytiri was alright, Grace helped her to stand up and led her through the male scientists to Jake.  
Grace: “Neytiri, this is Jake. Maybe you two wanna have some time alone.“  
She turned to Max and Norm.  
Grace: “We three have work to do in the biolab.“  
The scientists left and Jake started to watch Neytiri closer. She smiled shyly and Jake tried to start a talk.  
Jake: “Y-you're beautiful.“  
Neytiri smiled happily.  
Neytiri: “I am small like you, Jake.“  
Jake laughed.  
Jake: „Yes, you are.“  
Neytiri looked around in the little dorm room they were in.  
Neytiri: “Is this where you always be?“  
Jake shook his head.  
Jake: “Of course not. Our place is very big. Yeah, maybe not as big as the forest, but it's a nice place to live for a human who left his home and life behind. At least the landscape is beautiful.“  
Jake laughed shyly.  
Neytiri's eyes got bigger.  
Neytiri: “Show me around!“  
Jake nodded softly. He hesitated but then turned his wheelchair in the direction of the door and made Neytiri follow him. He opened the door and was just about to wheel out, when Neytiri stopped him. Suddenly she recognized Jake wasn't sitting at a chair or a bench like she knew from Grace's school. She hesitated.  
Neytiri: “Jake, what is this?“  
She indicated to his wheelchair. Jake hesitated and breathed faster.  
Jake: “Ugh...yes...Um, this is my wheelchair... Some humans use this instead of their own legs to come around.“  
Neytiri nodded. She didn't seem to be very confused and against all of Jake's thoughts, she didn't even ask more questions. She followed the hesitating Jake out the little and dark dorm into the big hall made of steel. Neytiri looked around.  
Neytiri: “What is this Jake?“  
Jake: “A hall made of steel. We use it for everything, obviously.“  
Neytiri: “What is a hall?“  
Jake laughed softly.  
Jake: “A long narrow room which leads from one room to others.“  
Neytiri nodded.  
Jake showed Neytiri the whole RDA building except of his dorm and the biolab. She seemed to be impressed and overwhelmed.  
And then her stomach called.  
Neytiri: “Jake I am hungry. Where can we hunt a stormbeast?“  
Jake laughed.  
Jake: “Neytiri humans can't eat stormbeasts. And we don't go on a hunt. We get our food from the cafeteria I showed you. Other humans send us seats from earth and we plant it in small greenhouses in another building, where I can't go in.“  
Neytiri was confused.  
Neytiri: “But I am hungry, Jake. Can you give me some of this food?“  
Jake nodded and lead Neytiri back to the cafeteria where they was several minutes ago. They met Grace, Norm and Max in the hallway.  
Grace: “Hey kids. Are you going to have lunch? We're on the way to have our lunch break. Wanna join in?“  
Neytiri looked down at Jake, who immediately agreed. The group walked into the almost empty cafeteria. Since the RDA people left, there were just a few people at Hells Gate.  
Jake wheeled to a table as he always did. He was to tiny to reach the food counter and Grace brought him his food every time. Neytiri didn't seem to notice, she just followed Grace to the food counter and did everything as Grace did. Because Grace took two plates, Neytiri took two. Even if she had no idea what it was. Grace turned to Neytiri and recognized the two plates.  
Grace: “No Neytiri. You just need one of this. It's Calle dplate and we put our food on it.“  
Grace always explained everything to Neytiri.  
Neytiri was obviously confused.  
Neytiri: “But you got two.“  
Grace: “That's right. One for me and one for Jake.“  
It was the first time Neytiri realized Jake wasn't with them. She looked around and saw him sitting at a table.  
Neytiri: “Why is Jake not here?“  
Grace: “You know with the wheelchair he can't do everything. He's to tiny to reach the counter. The counter is this where we get our food from.“  
She indicated to the counter.  
Neytiri: “Why don't he walk like other humans? He would not be tiny anymore.“  
Grace slowly realized Jake still didn't explained his injury and paralysis to Neytiri. She kinda got sad because of it. But she thought it was time for Neytiri to know the truth.  
Grace: “Honey, he can't. He can not walk.“  
Neytiri: “Why?“  
Neytiri was confused but noticed Grace's sad voice.  
Grace: “Because his legs doesn't work.“  
Neytiri: “Why not? His legs work in his other body. He is a fast runner. His legs are strong.“  
Grace got even sadder and nervous because of the things Neytiri told her.  
Grace: “Y-You know when Jake was at earth he was a soldier...And he was injured in the war. H-His spine is broken...and when a spine is broken...a person can never walk again.“  
Neytiri watched deep in Grace's eyes. She was so focused on Grace's story, that both of them didn't noticed that some other scientists waited annoyed for them to go away from the counter. But Norm noticed and called them.  
Neytiri and Grace went back to their table and tried not to seem affected by the previous talk, but at least Neytiri was unusual calm. She didn't ask a lot and seemed not impressed by her absolutely first pizza, even when Norm told her, that real Pizza at earth tasted a lot better. Neytiri didn't even know what made her so calm and sad. It didn't matter if Jake could walk in his real body or not. He was still Neytiri's soul mate and she still loved him.  
After the lunch Neytiri wanted to see the place where the scientists worked. Grace led her eround in the biolab and explained her everything she didn't understand. Jake and Norm waited for them at a table and drank a cup of coffee. Meanwhile Trudy joined in and the three friends had a little talk.  
Trudy: “It's cute to see her. She's so nosy and innocent.“  
Jake laughed in the special way just he was able to laugh.  
Norm: “Why this laugh?“  
Jake turned his eyes on Norm.  
Jake: “I don't know. I just didn't expect her to be so calm and shy. Thought she would be angry and hate everything around here. I mean she didn't even looked in a mirror or something. I behaved absolutely insanely when I was in my new body for the first time. And she had no idea about the new body and place just like me.“  
Norm: “You forget she had no new ability she didn't have before.“  
Jake turned more serious.  
Jake: “Me neither.“  
Trudy and Norm just looked at him but didn't say a word. They didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings.  
Jake noticed the mood change and was happy that Neytiri and Grace came back a moment later.  
Neytiri: “Jake you are a scientist. You told us you were not!“  
Norm laughed loud and everyone looked at him.  
Jake: “What's that funny?“  
Norm: “I mean you're everything, but you are not a scientist!“  
Trudy: “I don't think I'm qualified to say this, but you're not the brightest guy.“  
Grace: “Hey this is rude. He has the same brain structure like one of the best scientists I've met so far. He's just to dumb to use his brain.“  
Everyone except of Neytiri laughed loudly. She was just confused, but Jake noticed it.  
Jake: “I wasn't supposed to come here. I came instead of my brother, who was a real scientist.“  
Everyone turned quiet, but Jake didn't seemed much affected.  
Jake: “That's why all of them treat me like an idiot.“  
Norm: “For godsake, you asked me who is Eywa...After you met the Omaticaya!“  
A few ours later, everyone was working again, Jake and Neytiri were watching a movie. Neytiri was so satisfied by Jake's little laptop and the movie. She didn't understand how the technology worked and was satisfied by Jake, who was able to use a remote control. Jake showed her Titanic, the 150 years old Movie, because he always loved this movie and it was the only data he brought with his USB stick.  
Neytiri didn't understand every word and she was so confused by everything in the movie, that Jake had to pause every second minute to explain something. Jake didn't understand everything, too, but he tried to use his knowledge from school.  
They watched the movie in Jake's dorm room. Jake just owned one small bed and no chairs or seats, so Neytiri and Jake both took a seat on his bed and hold the laptop. They ate some kryo-popcorn, because Jake told Neytiri it was her duty to try America's favorite movie snack. Neytiri didn't liked it very much, but she fed Jake with some corns. She throw it in his mouth, but Jake didn't catch the most. He couldn't move that much on the bed and so it took just a few minutes to fill the floor with popcorn. They gave no attention to the movie and didn't notice that it ended, because when it ended they lay in a beautiful long kiss on the bed. Jake and Neytiri were kissing and hugging each other, but didn't do more. After a few moments of kissing, they laid next to each other and watched the ceiling in the dark. Jake grabbed Neytiri's hand and he pushed it softly. She turned her face to him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.  
Neytiri: “I see you, Jake.“  
He looked deep in her eyes.  
Jake: “I see you, Neytiri.“  
When Jake woke up the other day, hand-in-hand with the consciousless Neytiri, he startled first. He thought she was dead until he realized, it wasn't her. Neytiri fell asleep in this body and woke up in her real body. She went to bed in the Avatar bedroom outside. Grace took care of her. So she did in the next morning. She gave Neytiri something to eat and talked with her. Meanwhile Jake wanted to see her again. He wheeled to the fences of the yard, but couldn't enter. The mud holes and the grass kept him away. He could barely watch Neytiri from the fences and he hoped she would come back in her human shape, but she came not.  
Neytiri just finished her breakfast when Grace asked her for her future.  
Grace: “You made him really happy yesterday. He is not the happiest man, you know. He carries a lot.“  
Neytiri smiled.  
Neytiri: “I love him.“  
Grace: “I know. And this is a problem. Jake is a human and he will be for the rest of his life. And you are a NA'VI and you will be a NA'VI for the rest of your life. Don't get it wrong, I wished you could be a real couple, but you can't Neytiri. I know, he loves the forest and the Omaticaya. He fought for your population and he would do it again, but he's also happy as he is. He became happy. He found friends and a place to live without money issues and painful memories. He changed. Maybe because of you, but he seems a lot happier in his real life, too. He would like it to have you here all the time.“  
Neytiri: “But I live in my forest. I can not be here all the time.“  
Grace: “I know. And I can't let Jake all the time be with your clan. He became ill when he was with you all the time. He lost weight and muscles and he couldn't accept himself even less than before. He missed things in his real life. And honestly, I missed him. We all did.“  
Neytiri felt discomfort. She never thought about the aftermaths for Jake when he was always with her people.


End file.
